vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The House Guest
The House Guest is the sixteenth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-eighth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Extended Promo A NIGHT OF CONFESSIONS - 's mind games are getting on everyone's nerves, but , and realize that her knowledge of Mystic Falls history will help them stay alive. Frustrated with her relationship with , finds a new way to get his attention. makes a surprising confession to , and Katherine makes a different kind of confession to Damon. Stefan and try to convince Jonas and Luka that they should all be working together, but Jonas' lack of trust leads to violent and fiery confrontation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Daniel Gillies as Elijah (as a corpse) Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman (uncredited) * S.O.Stereo as themselves Co-Starring Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Jonas *Last episode before 6-weeks hiatus. *Tyler does not appear in this episode. *Caroline demonstrates that she can sing, with Candice Accola singing in this episode. *Luka and Jonas die in this episode. Before his death Jonas gives Bonnie back her powers and the way to kill Klaus. *Caroline tells Matt that she is a vampire in this episode, and he remembers what Vicki said and assumes that Caroline killed her. *Elena discover Jeremy's and Bonnie's relationship in this episode. *This is the first episode of the series where Caroline and Jenna have interacted, after 38 episodes together on the series. *At the end Isobel comes back. Her last appearance was Isobel, a gap of 18 episodes. She was uncredited for this appearance, in order to keep her return a surprise to viewers. *Third episode where Katherine has more screen time than Elena. Cultural References *The Notebook is a romantic film, based on the novel of the same name by Nicholas Sparks. *"The House Guest" is a 1995 film about a small time crook how poses as family's friend to escape persecution. Katharine usually passes as Elena, and is hiding in the Salvatore's house to escape Klaus. Quotes Elena: (About Katherine) "What is she doing here?" Damon: "When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." ---- Damon: "It's some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack!" ---- Damon: "Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house. Go find one." ---- Jenna: "Tonight I have traded you for Senor Tequila." 'Alaric: '"Yeah, well Senor Tequila’s not gonna treat you very well." 'Jenna: "'Well the two of you have a lot in common." Gallery thumb|230px|center|Clip HouseGuest001.jpg|Katherine reading the journal. HouseGuest002.jpg|Stefan HouseGuest003.jpg|Damon, Katherine and Stefan. HouseGuest004.jpg|Stefan reading journal. HouseGuest005.jpg|Damon,Katherine and Stefan. HouseGuest006.jpg|Katherine HouseGuest007.jpg|Jonas and Stefan HouseGuest008.jpg|Jenna HouseGuest009.jpg|Jenna,Bonnie and Elena HouseGuest010.jpg|Matt watching.. HouseGuest011.jpg|Matt still watching.. HouseGuest012.jpg|Caroline singing HouseGuest013.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric HouseGuest014.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric HouseGuest015.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric 1.16bts.jpg|BTS Image#1 1.16bts2.jpg|BTS Image#2 2.16additional1.jpg|Additional Photo#1 2.16additional2.jpg|Additional Photo#2 2.16additional3.jpg|Additional Photo#3 2.16additional4.jpg|Additional Photo#4 2.16additional5.jpg|Additional Photo#5 Season2-the-house-guest-009.png Season2-the-house-guest-011.png Season2-the-house-guest-016.png Season2-the-house-guest-020.png Season2-the-house-guest-021.png Season2-the-house-guest-022.png Season2-the-house-guest-025.png 0887.jpg|Damon reads 0030.jpg|katherine|linktext=Katherine 0043.jpg 0044.jpg 0046.jpg 0048.jpg 0049.jpg 0052.jpg 0115.jpg DTVD-216-0164.jpg DTVD-216-0170.jpg DTVD-216-0183.jpg DTVD-216-0194.jpg DTVD-216-0195.jpg DTVD-216-0271.jpg DTVD-216-0272.jpg DTVD-216-0273.jpg DTVD-216-0282.jpg 0215.jpg 0216.jpg 0217.jpg 0220.jpg 0219.jpg 0221.jpg 0222.jpg 0223.jpg 0224.jpg See Also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide